


All I Want for Christmas

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Claus is coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CC stood in the semi-darkened hospital conference room, staring out of the windows at the bustling city below.

It was only mid afternoon on Christmas Eve, but she was tired and ready to go home. However, she couldn’t. Not yet. Not until the Christmas Party was over.

CC sighed.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Christmas.

She was actually quite fond of it, in spite of her less than stellar childhood experiences, and in spite of what she let everyone else think.

CC adored Christmas.

She just did not want to be at THIS party.

Not with the man she was attracted to moving around the room dressed up as Santa Claus, carrying a sprig of mistletoe and kissing every person he ran into on the cheek… nurse, doctor, candy striper… and especially the children.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t have minded, and would have happily joined in the fun - after pretending to be doing so against her will, of course - but she did not want just a kiss on the cheek from him. Not after having already gotten a taste of him earlier in the day when they’d found themselves under the mistletoe hanging in the doorway of the office back at the mansion.

And when Nanny Fine had pushed a chair into the centre of the room for Santa to sit… CC knew that that was her cue to make herself scarce.

She’d quietly left the room, and slipped into the empty conference room she now occupied. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the cool window and closed her eyes, sighing once more as the memory of that kiss flashed through her mind.

_CC stopped and turned at the soft clearing of his throat behind her and followed his eyes as he looked up._

_“Mistletoe,” she said quietly._

_“Mistletoe,” he echoed, amusement lacing his voice, and before she could say anything more, he gently grasped her shoulders and leaned closer, brushing his lips over hers softly._

_A soft moan escaped CC, only to be muffled by his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Her lips parted under the gentle pressure of his, and she hummed as his tongue slipped inside to meet hers, his taste flooding her senses._

_No sooner had the kiss begun then it was over, and he was stepping away. “See you at the party later… CC.”_

The sound of a door closing, and locking, startled CC out of her memories, and she turned to see the object of her thoughts enter at the opposite end of the room. She hadn’t realized that when she’d ducked inside that he’d been using this particular room to change.

He hadn’t noticed her, and she watched as he pulled the Santa hat off his head and tossed it onto the small credenza in the corner, followed by the white hair and beard. The large black belt was unbuckled next, and then his fingers were making quick work on the buttons of the Santa jacket. Once they were undone, he quickly removed the padding, dropping it to the floor with a loud sigh of relief.

As he started to remove the jacket, CC knew she should say something… alert him to her presence, but she didn’t. She was, in all honesty, enjoying the unexpected show far too much.

However, at that moment, her cell phone rang, causing her to jump, and his eyes to snap up and over to her.

“Damn,” CC muttered under her breath as she reached into her pocket and pulled the offending object out. “Hello,” she answered it without looking at who was calling, her eyes on the other occupant in the room as he slowly walked towards her. “Hello, mummy…”

“No, I’m working. Christmas party for the Children’s Hospital,” she answered then gave him an almost shy smile as he stopped in front of her. “Because we wanted to do it this year, that’s why.”

She rolled her eyes, and watched a slight smirk curl the corners of his mouth.

“No, that’s fine, mummy. Yes, really. No, I’m not upset. I had meant to call and tell you that I had other plans anyway. Yes. Okay. Good bye, mummy.” She hung up the phone, and slipped it back into her pocket. “That was my mother.”

“I gathered,” he said then met her eyes. “So, how far were you going to let me undress before you let me know you were here?”

CC arched an eyebrow, and tilted her head slightly as a small smile played about her lips. “I hadn’t decided.”

He smirked and shook his head in amusement, then asked, “Why did you leave the party to hide out here?”

“With all those children out there sniffling and sneezing, and you’re asking me that? I don’t need to be sick over the holidays, thank you very much.”

“Oh, you don’t fool me. I happen to know you’re not as much of a Scrooge about Christmas as you pretend to be?”

CC merely scowled at him.

“So, why did you leave the party?”

CC shook her head, then turned to stare out the window. She couldn’t tell him that he was the reason she’d left. That all she had wanted to do was climb in his lap and kiss him senseless, not caring who saw. “I just needed to find a little peace and quiet. That’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

She could feel his eyes on her but kept hers on the view of the city outside of the window.

He was close.

Too close. 

The Santa jacket he still wore was hanging open, affording her a nice view of his chest… covered by nothing more than a thin white t-shirt. The matching red pants, much too large for him without the padding, were being held up by a pair of bright red suspenders but still hung low on his hips, showing off a slight, but firm, stomach and abs. Add to that, the fact that she, CC Babcock, had a Santa fetish - something she would never admit to anyone - CC knew that if she looked at him, she would be in trouble.

“About that kiss earlier,” he said. “I’m sorry…”

CC turned to face him, feeling like she’d been suddenly punched in the gut. “You’re sorry you kissed me?” She asked, hoping she’d managed to keep the hurt out of her voice.

“Oh no! I’m not sorry about that in the slightest,” he told her with a smile. “I was apologizing if I upset you with the kiss.”

CC shook her head. “It didn’t upset me,” she admitted him softly.

“No?”

“No,” CC held his gaze.

“So… if I told you that you were standing under more mistletoe… it would okay to kiss you again?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m under it again?” CC asked incredulously as she looked up then started to laugh when she saw his hand suddenly appear, holding a spray of mistletoe over her head. She shook her head as she brought her eyes down to his. “You are incorrigible.”

He grinned as he nodded. “Yes, I am,” he agreed as he stepped closer, still holding the mistletoe over her head. He cupped her cheek in his free hand and lowered his mouth to hers.

Unlike their earlier kiss - a gentle, learning kiss that had ended before it’d really begun - this kiss started off deep and passionate, CC’s lips parting under his immediately. She moaned deep in her throat as his tongue moved against hers, hands clutching at him, her fingers curling in his t-shirt.

The sprig of mistletoe fell quietly to the floor as he wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer. She hummed at the feel of his body against hers, pressing even closer to him as his hand splayed out against the curve of her lower back.

When he pulled his mouth from hers, they were both panting softly.

“I have been wanting to do that all day,” he told her in a quiet voice, rubbing his thumb back and forth against her cheek.

“Me too,” she admitted then whispered his name, truly acknowledging who it was she was with… who she had been wanting to be with all this time. “Niles…”

Niles grinned at CC, and brushed his lips over hers, then stepped away from her.

CC watched, trying to catch her breath, as Niles moved across the room to the credenza, and grabbed the fake beard, hair and Santa hat. He walked over to the conference table, and pulled out one of the chairs then sat down, putting on the wig, beard and hat once more.

“What are you doing?” CC asked him, confused.

Niles grinned at her through the fluffy white beard and patted his lap. “You didn’t sit on Santa’s lap earlier,” he told her. “So, now’s your chance to tell Santa if you’ve been naughty or nice… and what you want for Christmas.”

CC held his eyes for several heartbeats as she weighed her options. She knew… knew without a shadow of a doubt… what would happen if she went to him. The question was… did she really want it to happen?

Yes. She was attracted to him.

Yes. She’d fantasized about him… about having sex with him… more times than she could count, and admit to.

But he was Maxwell’s butler. For the last twenty years, they’d done nothing but insult and antagonize each other. Was she willing to risk everything, especially her heart, by getting involved with him?

Was it… was HE… worth it?

“CC?”

She blinked, then turned and walked to the conference room door.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles watched CC walk, not to him, but towards the other conference room door, and felt his heart constrict. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Had he gone too far?

His eyes flew open when he heard the lock on the door click into place, and watched CC turn and walk slowly toward him.

A smile came to his lips as she neared, and he patted his lap once again in invitation. CC surprised him when, instead of sitting sideways on his lap like everyone else had, she straddled him.

She grasped his face in her hands then burrowed through the beard to cover his mouth with hers; kissing him hard. Niles’ hands found purchase in her shoulder length blonde hair, angling her head in order to deepen the kiss.

CC pulled out of the kiss to yank the hat and beard off of him, and tossed it aside. “Tell me, Santa…” she leaned her forehead against his, her breath rushing over his lips as she spoke; her voice huskier than usual. “Have I been naughty or nice?”

“Very naughty…” Niles replied, sliding his hands down her back to cup her rear and pull her firmer against his growing arousal. “Very naughty… but that’s oh so nice…”

CC giggled softly, and wound her arms about his head, her hands clutching in his thick, luxurious hair as she kissed him hungrily. She ground against him, feeling his cock rising beneath her, and groaned into his mouth.

“You asked what I wanted for Christmas?” CC spoke breathlessly as she trailed her lips along his jaw to his ear.

“Yes…” Niles murmured as he moved his hands between the close press of their bodies, and began to work at the buttons on her blouse.

“You…” CC answered, biting lightly on his earlobe. “I want you, Niles…”

“…CC…” Niles groaned, and blistered the column of her neck with hot kisses, stopping only when he met the top of her blouse. Releasing the final button, he lifted his head as he parted the red satin. Unable to help himself, he chuckled, a large grin spreading across his face at the sight.

She straightened up and looked down at him as he stared at her breasts. “Like what you see?”

“Oh yes,” Niles nodded, his attention still focused on her chest. He raised his hands to cup the full mounds. He thumbed her nipples through the black lace of her bra… grinning to beat all at the candy canes dotting the fabric. “I love candy canes…” Niles told her as he bowed his head, and pulled a lace covered nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth.

“Mmm…” CC’s head fell back, and she arched against him, enjoying the feel of his tongue playing her nipple through her bra. She bent forward, her hair spilling around them, and rained kisses over the top of Niles’ head.

“…Niles…” his name escaped her in a rush in his hair when he tugged down the cup of her bra, freeing the breast that wasn’t in his mouth. His fingers immediately began teasing her nipple, twisting and pulling on the hard point.

CC moved her hands between them, her fingers fumbling with the clips of his suspenders. Once she’d managed to release them, she slipped her hand into the loose pants, and his boxers, and wrapped her fingers around his erection.

“CC…” Niles moaned around her breast as she immediately began to stroke him; her fingers cool on his hot flesh. It felt so good, and Niles quickly fell in to her rhythm, the pull of his mouth on her nipple matching each pump of her fist.

He felt good in her hand. Hot, hard… silken covered steel, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to have him inside her. She moved her lips down to his ear and told him so in a husky whisper.

Niles released her breast with a groan of her name, and raised his head to meet CC’s eyes. The want and desire he saw swirling in her blue depths made his cock lurch in her palm. His hands dropped to her waist, and his fingers quickly began to gather up her skirt.

CC shifted in his lap, trying to push his pants out of the way. “Niles…” she growled in frustration. “Help me…”

He gave her a quick kiss, and then, amidst a few giggles and grunts, and just a little swearing, they managed to get his pants out of the way without falling out of the chair.

CC took him in hand again, stroked him as she moved closer, angling her hips as Niles reached between them and pulled her panties to the side. They both inhaled sharply when the head of his erection came into contact with her wet pussy.

“CC…” Niles groaned as she stroked the broad head through her folds, coating him with her cream before finally putting him into position. He grasped her hips, and slowly pulled her down onto him, impaling her on his cock. 

“Oh god… Niles…” CC hissed at the mix of pleasure and pain as he stretched and filled her.

“Damn… you’re tight…” Niles muttered, feeling her quiver around him as her body strove to adjust to him. He lifted his hips slightly.

“No…” CC grasped his shoulders. “Don’t move… not yet…” her breath came in sharp gasps. “It’s been a while… give me a moment.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, his brow wrinkling in concern.

She smiled at him, and shook her head, reaching up to smooth her fingers over the furrows on his forehead. “No, you didn’t. I told you… it’s been a while, that’s all.” Her smile grew. “And you’re not exactly a small man, Niles.”

A grin spread out across his face at that, and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. “Just tell me when you’re ready,” he whispered then lowered his head to rain soft kisses over her chest as his hands trailed slowly up and down her back.

CC concentrated on the feel of him inside her; could feel him throbbing, and it made her wetter. This is what she wanted earlier… him inside her… filling her, stretching her, and now that she had that… she wanted more.

She rocked her hips against him, laughing softly at the moan he released against her chest.

“I take it you’re ready?” Niles asked, nipping at the swell of her breast.

“Mmhmm…” CC moaned and undulated in his lap, circling her hips against him. He groaned, and dropped his hands to her waist, guiding her movements as he began to thrust up gently into her.

She grasped his face in her hands and captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply…her tongue matching the slow pace of their lower bodies. She moaned into his mouth when his hands slid down to cup her ass and pull her closer.

Their bodies continued to move in the chair, hips rocking and circling.

“Niles…” CC broke off the kiss when she tried to wrap her legs around him, and found the chair in the way. “This isn’t working…”

“No, it’s not,” Niles agreed.

“It was a nice thought though,” a small smile played on her lips. She scraped her nails gently through his hair. “I want to feel more of you, Niles. I want to feel you deeper… harder…”

Niles groaned. “Hold that thought and hang on,” he told her, and slid his hands from her rear to grasp her thighs. He held her close, and then slowly got to his feet.

CC moaned, and wrapped her legs around him as he slowly shuffled the few steps to the conference table. He set her down on the edge, then grasped her hands and eased her onto her back, stretching her arms up over her head as he bent over her, kissing her as he began to rock gently into her.

She tightened her legs around him, her fingers clenching around his. “Yes…” she panted into his mouth as he increased his pace; pressing deeper inside her with every stroke. “…oh yes, Niles…”

Niles trailed his lips along her jaw to her ear. “You feel so good, CC…” he told her in a husky voice and dropped his head to suck at the soft skin between her neck and shoulders. “…so damn good…”

CC whimpered when he released her hands, pushing himself up on his arms, and began to thrust harder and faster. “Oh god…” she gasped, reaching up and back to grasp the edge of the table.

He watched her breasts – one covered, one bare – bounce on her chest with every drive of his cock into her snug channel. It was a tantalizing sight, one he couldn’t resist. He lowered his head and caught the hard point of the bared breast in his mouth.

“Niles!” She cried out softly, and arched under him as he bit her nipple, the pleasure and pain shooting through her body to centre where they were joined. His tongue laved the berried tip, suckling in time with his thrusting hips.

It was almost too much, and yet it wasn’t enough. Both wanted and needed more.

“Niles… Niles, I need…”

“More… yeah…” Niles murmured, releasing her breast and pushing himself up so that he was standing straight. He grasped her hips, and pulled her closer to the edge of the table, then slid his hands down to hold on to her thighs, holding her open, and holding her close. Niles withdrew almost completely then paused, his gaze dropping down to look at her. He groaned at the sight. Her pussy swollen, glistening with her arousal, surrounding the broad head of his cock. It was almost all he could do to not come right then.

“Like what you see?” CC repeated her earlier question in a breathy, slightly amused voice.

“Oh yeah,” Niles answered without hesitation, and moved a hand from her thigh to rub his thumb over her clit.

CC gasped, bucking into his touch as he repeated the caress, rubbing firmer with every stroke. “Niles… please…”

He grinned and shifted his hand back to hold her thigh then thrust hard inside her. He withdrew and plunged in again… and again.

CC cried out. “Yes! Oh yes… just like that!”

Niles grinned and continued to move inside her. Every drive of his length into her sheath, making her gasp, moan and hum, each sound spurring him on. He couldn’t get enough of her. He’d wanted her for so long. She felt so good around him… so tight… so wet… he groaned. Niles could feel her pulsing around his cock, feel the beginnings of her orgasm, and he moved his hand from her thigh to once again play her clit with his thumb.

“NILES!” CC’s hands clenched on the edge of the table, and she lifted her hips into his thrusts. “Harder… Niles… please… so close…”

Niles nodded, and did as she asked, thrusting harder and faster into her. His own release was closing in on him, but he wanted to be assured of her pleasure before he gave in to his own. Wanted to see and feel her come… and to know it was because of him… because of his cock moving in and out of her warm and willing pussy.

“Mmm… yes… there…” CC panted when he hit that perfect spot within her. Her right hand left the edge of the table to grab her breast, her fingers pulling at the nipple. “…right there, Niles… yes!”

“CC…” Niles groaned, feeling the telltale tingling of his orgasm in the base of his spine. “Come for me...”

“I… oooh…” CC bit her lower lip as the first pulses of her release began to move through her body.

“Come on, CC…” he pressed his thumb harder against her clit, rubbing the sensitive knot of flesh in time with each drive of his hips. “Come…”

“…Niles… oh god…” CC writhed on the table. The pulses were growing stronger… the sensations building, coalescing. She was almost there… the pleasure was almost overwhelming in its intensity.

“CC….”

It was the strain she heard in his voice; his fight to hold onto his control, combined with a hard, deep thrust and the ever present rubbing of her clit that pushed CC over the edge. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her scream of his name as she came, her body arching up off the table.

That was all Niles needed, and as her inner muscles grabbed and clenched around his erection, he joined her, falling into his orgasm with a loud cry of her name, spilling his seed deep inside her. He fell forward, covering CC’s body with his, and buried his face in her neck.

CC wrapped her arms and legs around him, held him to her tightly as their bodies continued to rock together, each pulling everything they could from the other, shuddering endlessly against each other as their orgasms consumed them.

When they finally lay quiescent on the hard surface, their breathing slowly returning to normal, CC lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. She smiled when she felt him reciprocate.

“Stay with me tonight,” CC spoke softly against his ear, then shook her head and swore softly as he pushed himself up on his arms. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s Christmas Eve,” she said. “You’ll be with Maxwell and the family, so forget I asked. It wasn’t fair of me.”

“I would love to spend the night with you,” Niles told her then placed his fingers against her lips before she could protest. “Mr. Sheffield is planning to take everyone out for dinner tonight. And as long as I am home tomorrow to cook Christmas dinner, they won’t even miss me.”

CC smiled against his fingers.

“But what about your family?” Niles asked her, his fingers moving from her lips to caress her cheek.

“My family doesn’t do, Christmas, Niles,” she answered, a touch of melancholy in her voice. “You heard that phone call. My mother made other plans.”

“What about your father? Your sister? Noel?”

“Daddy is out of the country on business. DD is spending the holidays getting some work done, her face or her thighs, I can’t remember which. And Noel is in Switzerland with his boyfriend.”

“Their loss,” Niles replied then regarded her for a moment. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll spend tonight with you, if you spend tomorrow at the house with me and the family.”

“Oh, Niles… I don’t think…” CC began. “No one really wants me there…”

“*I* want you there,” Niles told her, a tender smile on his face. “And contrary to what you may think, they do care about you, CC. Like you, they just have a hard time showing it.”

CC blinked back her tears as she shook her head. “I do care about them,” she said in a quiet voice. “I was there when each of the children was born, you know,” he nodded with a smile. “And okay, yes… Nanny Fine does tend to get on my nerves.” She grinned at Niles’ soft snort. “But she’s been good for the family, and I actually do kind of like her. However, I will deny ever having said that.”

Niles chuckled. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you.”

“So, then we have a deal?”

“Yes,” CC said, her eyes and smile growing soft as they held his. “I would love to spend Christmas with you.”

“Good,” Niles smiled down at her.

CC then began to chuckle when she realized that they were still lying on the conference table, both of them half naked, their bodies still intimately joined.

“What?”

“Look at us,” she said. 

Niles glanced down between them, and a low growl rumbled through his chest. “I like what I see.”

“We’re half naked lying on a conference table…”

“And I’m still inside you,” Niles pointed out, very aware of her around him, even if he was no longer hard.

“Yes…” CC breathed, her chuckles giving way to arousal.

“I think,” Niles began, “that we should get dressed, go back to the party for a little while longer then head to your place for dinner…”

“And dessert,” CC finished for him, squeezing her inner muscles around him.

Niles groaned. “Definitely dessert.”

CC laughed, then moaned softly when Niles rose and straightened up, the action causing him to slip out of her.

“Don’t move,” he told her as he pulled his t-shirt off.

CC felt a wave of affection wash over her, as he used his shirt to clean her… wiping away the evidence of their coupling. “Thank you,” she told him.

“You’re welcome,” he replied as he pulled her panties back into place. He groaned. “Oh god… they match…”

CC grinned and nodded, then slipped her arms about his neck when he gave her a hand up. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll model them for you later.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” she said, and brushed her lips over his.

Niles grinned, and stepped away from her. He quickly cleaned himself, then walked, once again, over to the credenza in the corner to change. 

CC righted her clothes, then wandered over to lean against the wall behind him, and watched Niles change his clothes. She gave a low, appreciative whistle when he dropped the Santa pants, leaving him clad in just his boxers. “Nice legs, Santa.”

He smirked at her, and she giggled as he pulled on a pair of…

“Jeans? You’re actually wearing a pair of jeans?”

“Yeah,” he said as he pulled on a clean white t-shirt and tucked it into the waist of his pants. “Something wrong with that?”

“No. No, not at all,” CC told him and licked her lips as her eyes wandered over him. “In fact, I think you should wear them more often.”

Niles chuckled, and reached for a dark green button down shirt. “I will if you will…”

CC merely smiled, and watched as Niles slipped the clothes he’d worn to the hospital, along with his soiled T-shirt into the gym bag at his feet before folding the Santa suit. He picked it up, then reached for the gym bag and slung the strap over his shoulder.

Niles turned to her. “Ready, trollop?”

“Yes,” CC nodded with a smile and pushed herself away from the wall. “Let’s go, bell boy.”

Niles caught her hand, then pulled her against him. He gave her a quick kiss, then placed his Santa hat on her head.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Let’s give them something to talk about,” Niles told her with a cheeky grin.

CC laughed, and laced her fingers with his as she allowed him to lead her out of the conference room, and back to the children’s party.


	3. Chapter 3

CC released a contented sigh, and nestled deeper into Niles’ embrace.

“Happy?”

The words were spoken softly against her ear, and CC smiled as she nodded, “Mmhmm.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it,” Niles told her as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

CC’s smile grew when she felt him press a kiss to the back of her head, and her mind wandered back over the events of the last two days.

After leaving the conference room the night before, they’d rejoined the Christmas party for a time. Both had been painfully aware of the other for the rest of the afternoon, wanting nothing more than to leave so that they could continue exploring this new development in their relationship. Once the party had wound down, they’d left, hailing a cab to take them to CC’s penthouse.

She’d fed him, much to his amusement, a Christmas Eve meal of pizza and Coke, while they’d watched old Christmas movies. A tradition, she’d told him, that she’d started back in college.

Niles had simply chuckled softly and dug right into the pizza.

Once they’d finished eating, she’d excused herself to go change.

CC had opened her closet, and spotted a well-worn denim shirt hanging near the back. She’d hesitated for only a minute then grabbed it, and slipped into her bathroom to change. When she’d emerged a few moments later, she was devoid of makeup and headed across the room to her dresser and pulled out a pair of fluffy socks from the top draw.

CC’s smile grew as she remembered the look on Niles’ face when she’d rejoined him in the living room, wearing only the shirt and her socks. He’d turned the lights down low, turned on some soft Christmas music, and had built a fire in the fireplace.

_“I was wondering what happened to that shirt.”_

_“I had intended to return it to you after that afternoon with the gazebo, but for some reason, I just never got around to it, and then well…” CC blushed. “It’s very comfortable.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. I have never seen that shirt look so good,” Niles said, his eyes raking appreciatively over her._

_CC blushed under his intense look, then realized that Niles had removed his green shirt and was in just his jeans and t-shirt._

_He gestured to the fire. “I thought we’d listen to some Christmas music, and talk… if that’s all right with you?”_

_CC nodded. “I’d like that.”_

_Before she had a chance to sit though, Niles pulled her into his embrace, and they shared a few dances in front of the fire._

CC sighed happily.

“What are you thinking about?”

She tilted her head back slightly and smiled. “Last night… dancing with you in the living room…”

Niles grinned. “I’ve always wanted to spend a quiet Christmas Eve that way. Simply holding a beautiful woman in my arms.”

CC snuggled back against his chest, lacing her fingers with his, resting them on her hip.

After dancing, they’d cuddled on the couch under an afghan, sipped some wine, and spent the evening talking quietly; getting to know one another as lovers and not just as sparring partners. After a while, with the soft music and crackling fire enhancing the romance of the day, they’d found themselves in a good, old-fashioned make out session on the sofa.

But they hadn’t made love.

CC had been surprised when Niles had pulled back, stopping them before they’d gone too far. He’d reached for the blanket that had been shoved down at their feet, covered them, and spooned with her.

_“Niles?”_

_“I just want to hold you,” Niles whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer. “I like feeling you in my arms.”_

They’d fallen asleep soon after that and slept the whole night in each other’s arms. The next morning however…

CC hummed with the memory of Niles’ wandering hands.

“Thinking about how I woke you up this morning?” He asked, amusement lacing his voice.

“Mmhmm…” CC hummed again. “I’ve never been woken up that way before…”

Niles grinned and kissed her shoulder.

He’d woken before her that morning, happier than he remembered being in a long time thanks to the woman in his arms. As the minutes ticked by, Niles had not been able to resist touching her. He’d maneuvered her leg up over his and had slipped his hand inside her panties. She’d woken up gasping his name, her body shuddering in his arms as his fingers continued to move inside her.

“I promise, it won’t be the last time you wake up that way,” Niles told her.

CC laughed softly, and when her laughter faded away, she ventured a question. “Niles... did you mean what you said to Maxwell?”

“Eavesdropping on the intercom?”

“Yes.”

“That’s my girl,” he grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Did you mean it?”

“Yes, I meant it.”

CC turned in his arms so that she was facing him. Her hand came up to cup his cheek as she searched his eyes.

After he’d woken her that morning, they’d made love there on the couch… then again in the shower. Shortly after that, they’d headed over to mansion, where Niles got to work on Christmas dinner.

She’d been a little worried about the reaction Maxwell, Nanny Fine and the others would have to her being with Niles, but she’d realized that she did not want to hide their relationship, and had told him so on their way to the mansion.

_“Niles,” CC began in a quiet voice as they rode in the back seat of the taxi. “I don’t want to hide this. Hide us.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes,” she nodded. “I’ve waited too long for something that feels this real… for us to be real,” she admitted in a quiet voice._

_“So have I,” he told her._

_“I don’t want to hide,” CC said again. “I just… I just hope they’ll be happy for us.”_

_A broad smile spread across Niles’ face. “I’m sure they will be,” he told her as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a loving kiss._

And, Niles had been right.

They had been happy for them. Surprised and shocked which had been expected… but happy for them also.

At one point, Niles had gone into the kitchen to check on the turkey, and Maxwell had followed, a serious look on his face. Unable to help herself, and having a pretty good idea of what the conversation was going to entail, CC had quickly slipped into the office and turned on the intercom.

_“I’m pretty sure I don’t really want to know,” Maxwell said, “But it’s all so sudden…”_

_“Let me save you the trouble, sir,” Niles said. “Yes, I am sleeping with CC, and yes, it is serious. As for my intentions, I promise you, they are honourable. This is not just some grand prank. I care deeply about her.”_

_“You really do, don’t you?”_

_“Yes, I do,” Niles replied in a quiet voice. “She’s a fascinating woman, and I want a chance to see where this relationship goes.”_

_“You’re sure about this?”_

_“The only thing I’m sure about is that I’ve wanted this… wanted her, for a long time now. I’m in this for the long haul if she’ll have me.”_

_“Well then, Niles, all I can say is good luck, and that I am happy for you. For both of you,” Maxwell said. “Just be careful… I don’t want to see either one of you hurt.”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

“This is about more than sex to me, CC,” Niles told her. “I would really like to explore a relationship with you. I know we have quite the interesting history, but even still, I think we could be good together.” 

“I think we could be, too.” CC agreed, stroking his lips with her thumb. “We do have an interesting history, however I think that will only make our future even more interesting.” 

Niles smiled. “So… does that mean we’re officially a couple?”

CC returned his smile with a nod. “Yes.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Niles’ voice was soft as he slowly rolled her onto her back, and covered her body with his. “Merry Christmas, witch…”

As they began to make love, a thought flitted through CC’s mind that made her heart skip a beat, and her smile grow. 

All she’d wanted for Christmas was Niles… and Santa had given him to her.

“Merry Christmas, Butler Boy…”


End file.
